Double Trouble
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Bowser and King Boo team up to capture the princesses. Mario and Luigi have to go up against their arch rivals to save them. Mario admits something to Luigi that could complicate the rescue attempt. Please R


All characters are owned by Nintendo

Bowser was sitting in his throne room, trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Mario brothers. A koopa came in and said "King Boo is here and he wants to talk to you." "Fine" Bowser said "send him in." King Boo came in and said "thank you for seeing me." "Just tell me why you're here" Bowser said. King Boo smiled and said "very well, I propose we combine forces." "What?" Bowser asked. "Think about it" King Boo said "I hate Luigi and I know you hate Mario. If I capture Luigi's wife and you capture Mario's wife, they will come to save them, but they will each come alone and it will be easy to destroy them." Bowser thought then said "sounds good, but how do we do it?" "Easy" King Boo said "my boos can make your koopas invisible. They will be able to easily beat the brothers and kidnap their wives." "I'm in" Bowser said smiling. "May I request that we go for Luigi first?" King Boo asked. "Sure" Bowser said "that's probably the best choice considering that greenie's bigmouth wife is just as tough as he is." Bowser sent fifteen koopas accompanied by fifteen of King Boo's boos to Luigi's mansion. The boos covered the koopas, making them invisible. The koopas snuck in through an open window. They found Luigi and Daisy sitting on the couch watching TV together. Four koopas snuck up on Luigi. Two koopas grabbed each of Luigi's wrists and quickly yanked him off the couch. Causing him to fall flat on his face. They began kicking him in the ribs. Daisy jumped up, trying to figure out what was going on. She saw a rope floating toward her; it tightly wrapped around her stomach and arms several times, tightly pinning her arms to her sides. She felt herself being lifted up and carried out. "Luigi!" she yelled. Luigi tried to get up, but he was immediately kicked in the stomach. He tried to get up again, but he was knocked back down. "I'm sorry Daisy" he yelled "I'll save you, I promise!" Luigi swung his arm, hitting one of the koopas, knocking it out of the boo causing it to become visible again. Luigi's face turned redder than ever. "YOU!" he yelled. He punched it so hard it cracked its beak. He swung his arms again, knocking the other koopas out of their boos. He grabbed two of them and slammed them into each other. The fourth koopa tried to run away. Luigi got up and grabbed a large pipe wrench out of his tool box; he chased the koopa and hit it so hard he chipped its shell. Luigi ran to Peach's castle still clenching the wrench in his hand. He saw Peach floating a few feet off the ground. Her wrists were tied together in front of her. He started running toward Peach, then he heard Mario yell "LUIGI! LUIGI HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP!" Luigi looked at Peach then he ran into the castle yelling "hang on bro!" He found Mario on the ground. "Mario swing your arms!" he said. "What?" Mario asked "help me!" "I'm trying" Luigi said "swing your arms." Mario looked at him and said "but I-" "DO IT!" Luigi interrupted. Mario swung his arms, knocking the koopas out of their boos. Luigi began hitting the koopas in the head with his wrench. "You ok?" Luigi asked as he helped Mario up. "Yeah, thanks" Mario said "what were those things?" "Koopas" Luigi said "koopas covered by boos." "But Bowser doesn't have any boos that work for him" Mario said. "I know" Luigi said "only one person does." "King Boo?" Mario asked. "Yup" Luigi said "and they took Daisy toward Boo Woods." "But they took Peach to Bowser's castle" Mario said "you don't think they teamed up, do you?" "It's the only thing that makes sense in this situation" Luigi said. Then he looked at Mario and said "Ok, you go get Peach and I'll go rescue Daisy." "Wait!" Mario said. "I can't" Luigi said "now that King Boo has Daisy he could-" "Please Weegie, I need your help" Mario interrupted. He looked at Luigi and said "I know you can defeat King Boo alone, you've done it before; but I need your help to defeat Bowser and save Peach. Please." Luigi looked at Mario and said "Then I'll help you first, then rescue Daisy." "Thank you" Mario said "let's go." The brothers began running toward Bowser's castle. On the way, a goomba jumped out of the bushes and bit Mario's arm. Luigi swung his wrench like a golf club, hitting the goomba and sending it flying. "Thanks" Mario said "but why did you bring that?" "Because" Luigi said "it's more efficient this way and we need to save Peach quick so I can get to Daisy." "Ok, and thanks again for coming with me Weegie" Mario said. "No problem" Luigi said "let's go." Soon they came to Bowser's castle. Mario opened the large door and they walked in. They fought their way to the prison chamber. "I've got an idea" Luigi said. "What is it?" Mario asked. "He's only expecting you right?" Luigi asked. "Right" Mario replied. Luigi smiled and said "then you go in the front door, and when Bowser's not expecting it I'll come in the side door." "Sounds like a plan" Mario said smiling. Mario opened the door, while Luigi snuck around to the side. Mario ran in and found Peach in a cage. Bowser walked up and said "so, you came." He walked toward Mario and asked "where's greenie?" Mario saw Luigi sneaking up on Bowser. Bowser smiled and asked "did your little brother abandon you?" "No" Mario said smiling. Just then Luigi hit Bowser as hard as he could with his wrench, breaking Bowser's left arm. Mario ran over and kicked Bowser in the stomach. Luigi charged up his electric gloves, electrifying his wrench. He ran and hit Bowser in the stomach, shocking him. "You coward!" Bowser yelled "why don't you fight me without that wrench? You wouldn't dare face me in a fair fight!" Luigi glared at him, Bowser just glared back. Mario stood there looking back and forth between the two. Luigi dropped his wrench, then he took his electric gloves off and dropped them on top of the wrench. He looked at Mario and said "sit this round out bro." Luigi walked over to Bowser and put his fists up. Bowser smiled and swung at him. Luigi dodged the punch and hit Bowser in the jaw three times. Bowser swung again, Luigi jumped back dodging the punch. Then he ran forward and hit Bowser with a barrage of punches in his stomach and face. Bowser was almost unconscious and barely able to stand. "Still think I can't beat you in a fair fight?" Luigi asked smiling. Bowser slowly raised his arm to swing at him. Luigi punched Bowser as hard as he could in the jaw, knocking him out cold. "That's what I thought" Luigi said "go get Peach bro." Mario began to pick the lock on Peach's cage, while Luigi put his electric gloves back on and grabbed his wrench. Mario opened the cage and carried Peach out, with Luigi close behind. When they got to Peach's castle, Mario set her down. Luigi looked at Mario and said "alright time to save Daisy, come on Mario." "No" Mario said. "What?" Luigi asked. "I'm not going with you Weegie" Mario said "I've gotta stay here and protect Peach." Luigi looked confused and said "I just broke Bowser's arm and knocked him out. He's not coming any time soon." "I'm not going with you Luigi" Mario said "I…I can't fight King Boo. He trapped me in a painting the last two times faced him. I…I'm scared." "I'm scared sometimes too" Luigi said "but, if we work together we can beat him." "I'm sorry Weegie" Mario said "I'm not going." Luigi glared at him and said "I'm glad I waited to go for Daisy until after I helped you save Peach, giving King Boo ample time to do God knows what to Daisy. So when we got back you can just sit back and relax while I rescue Daisy." Mario looked at him and asked "if we did it the other way and saved Daisy first, would you still come help me save Peach?" Luigi put his hands on Mario's shoulders and said "Mario…" suddenly Luigi pulled Mario toward him and head butted him in the forehead, knocking Mario down. Luigi looked down at him and said "of course I would you selfish jerk!" Luigi grabbed his wrench and ran toward Boo Woods. Mario held his hand up for Peach to help him up, but she didn't. He looked up and saw Peach standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What?" Mario asked. "What did you do to save me?" Peach asked. "I beat Bowser" Mario said. "No" Peach said "you kicked him once. Luigi beat Bowser and now you're making him go for Daisy alone." "He can do it" Mario said "he's beaten King Boo before." "I know he's more than capable" Peach said "but it would be much easier for him if you were there backing him up. Also, what happens if King Boo lands a lucky hit and Luigi needs help?" "Daisy's there" Mario said "she's a good fighter." "Mario, you know Daisy is either going to be tied up or in a cage" Peach said. "I am NOT going!" Mario said. "Fine" Peach said "but you are NOT coming in the castle until Luigi gets back." She reached into the chest pocket of his overalls and took his key to Luigi's mansion. She put it in her pocket and said "either help your little brother or just sit there." Meanwhile, Luigi had reached King Boo's old haunted castle. He walked in and saw Daisy sitting in a corner, still tied up. Luigi ran over to her. She looked like she was asleep. He shook her gently and said "Daisy, wake up." She didn't move. Luigi shook her harder and said "Hey! Wake up!" she still didn't move. Luigi patted her cheek and said "Daisy? Daisy I know you're alive, you're breathing. Please wake up, we've gotta get out of here." She still didn't move. Luigi untied her and shook her again and said "please wake up sweet heart." "She's fine" Luigi heard King Boo say. He stood up and spun around to see King Boo floating there smiling. "What did you do to her?!" Luigi yelled. King Boo pointed to a strange jar with a bright yellow light in it. "I didn't hurt her" King Boo said "I just took her soul." Luigi glared at the huge boo and charged up his electric gloves, electrifying his wrench and yelled "put her soul back in her body! NOW!" "Come make me" King Boo said. Luigi ran over and slammed the electrified wrench into King Boo's side, sending him flying across the room. King Boo came flying back with his tongue out. Luigi held the wrench like a baseball bat. When King Boo was close enough, Luigi swung the wrench, hitting King Boo in the tongue. Spinning him around, Luigi stepped forward and hit King Boo again. Suddenly King Boo swung with a surprise counter attack; hitting Luigi in his left shin, breaking his leg. He hit Luigi again, sending him flying into the wall. Luigi slowly stood up, keeping most of his weight on his right leg. Then he threw his wrench, but he missed the huge boo by two feet. "Aim a little off today?" King Boo asked. "I wasn't aiming for you" Luigi said smiling. King Boo looked and saw that Luigi had shattered the jar with his wrench. Daisy's soul flew back into her body. She gasped and stood up. Luigi limped over to her. Daisy saw how he was limping and she noticed every time he took a step on his left leg his shin bowed. "Luigi, your leg!" she said. Luigi stopped in front of her and said "I know, it's broken." He took his electric gloves off and said "I can't fight with a broken leg, electricity can hurt him." Luigi handed her the gloves and said "you'll have to fight him. Sunlight makes him almost defenseless." Luigi leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the ground. Daisy looked at him with a concerned look on her face. Luigi smiled slightly and said "I'm ok, it's just my leg. It was killing me to stand on it. Oh yeah, watch out for his tongue. Don't let him lick you, it could poison or paralyze you." "Ok" Daisy said "you stay here and tell me where he is and what to do." "Ok" Luigi said. Daisy put Luigi's electric gloves on and charged them up. She started walking toward King Boo. King Boo got ready to fight. "Hang on!" Daisy said. "What?" King Boo asked. Daisy grabbed a sword off the wall and cut her dress so it only came down to her knees. She dropped the sword and said "ok, let's go." She ran at King Boo and landed a hard punch between his eyes sending him flying back a few feet. Then she landed a hard right hook, spinning King Boo around. While Daisy was fighting King Boo, Luigi took advantage of the fact that King Boo was distracted. He stood up and limped over to his wrench and picked it up. He tried to limp to a window, but the pain was overbearing. He fell and crawled over to the window. He pushed himself up and opened the curtains, but the dirt and grime on the window blocked out the light. Luigi stood up and broke the window with his wrench. The slid back down to sitting as sunlight poured in, hitting King Boo. "I surrender!" King Boo yelled. "Give me your word" Luigi said. "Ok" King Boo said "you have my word!" Luigi closed the curtains. "Just get out!" King Boo said as he disappeared. Daisy came over to Luigi. She knelt down and rolled his overalls leg up. She looked at his leg and said "The bone's not sticking through the skin, that's one good thing." Luigi smiled slightly and said "I guess one good thing is better than none." "We need to splint it" Daisy said. She ripped a few strips off the part of her dress that she cut off. She grabbed Luigi's wrench and put it against his leg and tied it on with the strips of her dress. She kept his overalls leg rolled up and helped him up. She put Luigi's left arm over her shoulder and helped him walk out. They walked to their mansion, as they got there, Mario walked up. He looked at Luigi and said "you know; if you didn't want to carry your wrench you could have just put it in your overalls." "Ha ha you're SO funny Mario" Daisy said sarcastically "that's a makeshift splint. He broke his leg fighting King Boo." "Oh, I'm sorry Weegie" Mario said "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Not anymore" Luigi said "if you wanted to help, you should've gone with me." Daisy helped him to the hospital, leaving Mario just standing there. When they got to the hospital, the doctor set and casted Luigi's leg in a green cast (go figure). Mario walked into the room and asked "can we talk?" "I guess so" Luigi said. Mario sat down and said "I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I've tried to get over my fear of King Boo, but it's hard to conquer a fear." "Believe me, I know" Luigi said. "I was hoping you two could find a way to forgive a jerk like me" Mario said. Luigi smiled slightly and said "I guess I can forgive you. I've already forgiven you for a million things. One more won't hurt." "Thanks Weegie" Mario said. Daisy smirked and said "I guess I can forgive you too. You are my brother-in-law after all." A few months later, Luigi and Daisy were on their way home from the hospital, they had just had Luigi's cast removed. When they got to their mansion, they found Mario and Peach waiting for them. "Welcome home" Mario said "me and Peach are taking you two to dinner to celebrate Luigi's castless leg."


End file.
